My world could use someone like you
by DragoVrede
Summary: Alright, this is an AU: where after the events of INVASION Supergirl and The Green Arrow share some insights into their worlds. Their wants and desires but the unrealistic nature of them. The first chapter is just a teaser, but a decision will be made that will alter the course of history. This is based on the story by kenriot1214 and I asked if I could expand on it.
1. Invasion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Arrow/Supergirl/Legends/Flash or anything else you may recognize. All characters belong to their creators.

 **Alright, well I was distracted by a new relationship that I find unique and I kind of FANGIRLED when I found some stories. kenriot1214 story: Supergirl and the Green Arrow - was one that I found intriguing and asked if I could expand on their story without the smut. I recommend you read the story but if not I'd like to thank them for allowing me to expand that universe.**

 **The following chapter is about the Invasion after Oliver and crew escape the Alien ship. This will be the start, I plan on continuing the story and making a world around these two figures.**

The non-powered heroes that were being held captive on the alien spaceship are walking back into the hanger with Cisco trying to pry information out of them, "I can't believe that you guys escaped an alien spaceship. Key words: alien spaceship. I have questions."

Oliver not even looking at him, "They can wait." He turns to Nate, "Thanks for helping me get my sister home."

"Yeah, man." He replies with a small nod.

He turns back towards the way they're walking and asks the rest of the heroes "What's our status?"

"Nothing, since the Dominators paid their little visit to mess with our heads." Barry replies with Kara to his right.

"Why would they do that?" Nate asked them all, "What if they were trying to pit us against each other, in order to gain intel about metahumans?" Ray offers to the group.

"Man, I wish they would just send us an IM with a questionnaire." Felicity says.

"Well, metas pose the biggest threat to their invasion. It would make sense they'd want to get to know their enemies." Kara reasons.

"By kidnapping people. Perhaps they were searching your minds for potential meta human vulnerabilities." Stein agrees with the theory of why the non-powered heroes were targeted.

"I think it's time we return the favor." Oliver says to them causing them to look at him.

"What do you want to do? Kidnap one of them now?" Diggle looks at him, knowing that it's exactly what he was thinking.

"Ever since we fought off that one ship, they've kind of been in short supply." Barry tells Oliver, Kara just looks on surprised that no one is arguing against Oliver's idea; since she met him she's noticed how most of the Heroes hold him with high regard even if they don't see eye-to-eye and after finding out that Barry became a hero thanks to Oliver's suggestion and later training she could see why. He was stubborn and guarded but he cared deeply for every person in that room except maybe her.

"Actually, I know where to find one," Her thought was interrupted by Nate and quickly shook her head to get back on track, "I've been reviewing old Army footage of their first encounters with the Dominators, and I think I pegged the fight to..." He stops at one of the computers and begins to type, finding what he wanted them to see he pulls it up on the screens.

Soldiers firing weapons as Nate shares the details he knows, "Redmond, Oregon. 1951." The fighting on the screen continues and the camera man is hit, he falls and coming into view is a Dominator, the screen goes blank.

"You're suggesting we travel to 1951, abduct a Dominator, and interrogate it to determine their intentions." Stein cuts in wanting to see if they were being serious.

"They kidnapped us. Seems fair." Sara says, sounding almost like Oliver.

"Whoa. Time travel. I'm definitely in." Cisco says letting his inner child go crazy at the thought of time travel and aliens.

"Okay, hold on, though. Professor Stein and Caitlin have been talking about a way to take down the Dominators. They could probably use your help." Barry tells him but Cisco doesn't want to hear his opinion, "Pass."

"Yeah, I mean, I'm with him, mostly 'cause I just don't want to lose my geek cred, but time travel!" Felicity says squealing at the thought of living out a dream.

"I could take Amaya and Mick." Nate says trying to assure Barry and the very concerned Oliver, even if he was now Citizen Steel he did not want the rage of the Green Arrow who almost always found a way to win.

To his surprise, Oliver just gave an approving nod and two words, "Do it."

Barry sounded reluctant but agreed, "Okay."

"Yeah!" Felicity and Cisco turned and ran to get what they needed as an amused Sara watched them both.

Barry and Kara turn to the rest of the team, "And, uh, the new president called, which would be cool under different circumstances, but she wants to meet with us."

"Let's bring Ray and Sara as backup." Oliver tells him and Kara not wanting to be left out asks innocently, "What about me? I can do backup."

Oliver looks at her, his expression is neutral, "Can I talk to you for a second?" She looks at Barry who looks confused as well, "I don't know."

She follows him out of earshot and then he stops and turns to face her, "I would like to minimize your involvement in this."

"Why? Because I'm an alien? I also happen to be your biggest weapon." She tells him not believing he wants her to sit out, _he's really guarded_ , she thought to herself.

"You are an unknown quantity, and this is not personal." He tells her without a hint of emotion or expression on his face.

"Except that's exactly how this feels." She says feeling a little hurt and not knowing why it hurt so much, she didn't know them so she was expecting this to some degree but she didn't expect it to sting this way.

"Kara, when I started living this life, it was just me. I was going up against human threats... That I could handle. Then it was meta humans, and I can handle that. Now I learn that there are multiple Earths, and I was brainwashed aboard an alien spacecraft..." He began explaining, he had done his research on most threats but these were different threats, he had nothing to compare with and so the part of him that helped him live through Lian Yu resurfaced.

"I am sure that was unnerving, but I don't..." Kara began but Oliver cut her off slightly a bit annoyed, "I don't get unnerved." He looked at her straight in the eyes before continuing, "But when I go up against something new, I push back. Right or wrong, it is who I am, and it is what I do, so I'm asking for a little bit of space because I have to draw the line somewhere. I need to claw back a sense of normalcy. Please stay here." He walks off and she stares at him still confused, what did he mean he pushed back hard? _It seems like a lonely life to live,_ she thought about why he was like this and made a note to ask Barry later

[Hours Later]

"This isn't up for debate. It's not even a close call. I mean... Turn myself over to the Dominators, they leave the rest of the world alone. Simple." Barry tells the rest of the group.

"No, it's not simple." Felicity says concerned about her friend.

"Barry, it doesn't matter what you've done. You can't do this." Diggle agrees with Felicity.

"It's been an honor to know all of you, to fight alongside of you. Now it's up to you to keep our home safe." Barry looks at everyone before he starts to walk away.

Oliver follows him, "Barry! I'm not letting you leave."

Before turning around to talk to him, "No offense, Oliver, but you and what army?" he turns around to see that everyone present is standing behind him, Kara is standing taking note that when Oliver went after Barry everyone followed.

Even though he named Barry leader she saw that it was always Oliver who everyone trusted, without thinking, even Mick, they followed his actions and took his advice to heart; There was something that she was missing about the man that stood in front of her, the man that reminded her of J'onn J'onzz and her cousin, a hero and a leader, but she didn't know what it was.

When Barry was facing them all, Kara spoke up getting her thoughts away from Oliver, "This one."

"Listen, Red. I don't like you. But when you got a crew, you don't take a hit for the rest." Mick said remembering Snart and his code. Barry looked at them all, some concerned others agreeing with Mick and Oliver who just had a blank expression on his face.

Barry chuckled, "That was actually pretty inspiring. I mean, up until the point that Mick compared us to a bunch of criminals, but..."

Amaya interrupted him, "According to the Dominators, we might as well be."

Nate was next to speak, "And maybe they're right. Maybe we do more harm than good, but this is our chance to find out."

Cisco is the next to speak, "We're not letting you sacrifice yourself. There's no way. I don't care if that's what it means to be a hero. You're not a hero to me. You're my friend." Barry listens and gives Cisco a small smile just as Saran and Jackson enter, "Yo. Guys. You know that ship that landed in Central City?"

Sara answers for them, "It's opening up."

Barry looks at them than turns to Oliver who simply says "Here we go." No expression on his face, Kara notes again.

Felicity is on the computer looking over the info they have and alerts the teams, "Reading reports of ships opening all over the world. Oh, frak."

"Talk to me." Oliver says as he walks up to the screens.

"Something from the Dominators' mothership just broke atmo, and, not to get too technical, but it's really, really big and falling to Earth really, really fast." She answers as she is joined by Oliver and Barry.

"It's the meta bomb." Oliver says realizing what the Dominators were truly intending.

"Why would the uglies drop ships on us if they're just planning on blowing us up?"

"Because the ships were a distraction to keep us from stopping the meta bomb." He reveals to them as Cisco replies from on board the Legend's ship.

"Too bad, 'cause we're gonna stop it." He gets closer to Sara who's maneuvering the ship, "We're gonna stop it, right?"

"Let's hope." Sara says as they approach.

Back at the hanger, "We have to keep the Dominators at bay." Oliver says from the screens as Stein walks in, "This might help. I've mass-produced a small device that, when placed on individual Dominators, will cause indescribable agony. Not the nicest invention, but this is war."

Barry takes the device and looks up at Stein after handling the device, "Nice going."

Stein looks at him, "The caveat, of course, is that if we activate the weapons before all the devices are placed on the Dominators, they'll know what we're up to." He looks to Barry and Oliver, "Well, we got to do it fast." Oliver tells Barry, who simply replies with, "Only way I know how."

[Some Rooftop Later]

The dominators are walking towards the assembled Heroes, Oliver is in the front of them all taking his role as leader, to his right and slightly back is Barry next to Diggle and Nate. To his left is Amaya, and then Mick. Directly behind Oliver is Kara flying above them, FIRESTORM to her right and Ray to her left.

As soon as Oliver moves the rest follow him into the fight. As all the members fight the Dominators Barry takes the time to place the devices on them, not actively engaging them in combat. Meanwhile Cisco and Sara are close to the bomb, 'This thing has to have a tractor beam, right?"

Sara presses a button as she nods and says, "Yep."

"It's slowing down, but, like, barely." Cisco says as Sara rolls her eyes, "Thank you, Cisco. I haven't noticed. Strap in."

"Firestorm, if you're done playing with your friends out there, we could really use your help." Sara says into the coms, shortly after he replies, "I'm on it."

Meanwhile the rest of the group is fighting when suddenly Oliver is thrown off the roof by a Dominator, as he falls Kara flies in and rescues him, when they land he looks at her, no shock or any sign of emotion just a simple nod in thanks and he resumes fighting.

She just looks at him go, he was ready to die if that was the time, he wasn't afraid, what could have happened to him for him to not even blink in the face of death? As she was thinking his words came back to her, 'When I go up against something new, I push back. Right or wrong, it is who I am, and it is what I do,' She was beginning to understand what he meant.

"Good work planting Professor Stein's Nano weapons, but we still got Dominators all over the country. This looks like a job for Supergirl." Felicity said through the coms and off Kara went to where the other Dominators were at.

Barry was running to the other spots as well when he heard her, "Thanks, Felicity. I'm not the least bit insulted."

"Ah, sorry. I meant Supergirl and Flash. This is totally a job for the both of you. That's what I meant. Supergirl and... Flash." Felicity babbled on.

"Firestorm, we're holding it up." Sara said over the coms trying to get Firestorm to answer.

"But, like, barely."

"Not helping, Cisco." She said just as they arrived and landed on the bomb, "Firestorm, do it now!"

"Do what?" Jackson asked and the reply came from Stein within his mind, "I believe Ms. Lance intends for us to transmute the meta bomb into something harmless."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." He tells Stein as he puts his hands on the bomb and begins to send energy waves into it trying to alter the bomb.

Meanwhile, the Flash and Supergirl are finishing planting the devices on the Dominators.

"All right, devices are being planted. Let me know when I can bring the pain." Felicity says over the coms.

"Still waiting on that signal." She continues after no one answers and Oliver realizing that Firestorm may need more time answers her, "Do it!"

"Done." Comes her reply as she presses the button and the Dominators on the earth begin to shriek in agony.

"It's working." Oliver reports in.

"What about the superhero bomb?" Mick asks as he sees the Dominators fall to their knees in pain.

"I can't! I can't do it!" Jackson is saying but Stein is trying to encourage him, "You must, Jefferson. I have a daughter. Her name is Lily, and she's counting on you. She's counting on both of us." After hearing Stein Jackson pumps more energy into the bomb screaming until the bomb changes into liquid.

"They did it! They can do that?" Cisco exclaims from the ship as Sara smiles and turns to him, "They did that."

"Ground, what's your status?" She asks hoping for some more good news.

"They're retreating." Nate informs them.

"It's not just them. It's all around the world." Felicity replies from the makeshift command center.

"He did it." Oliver says but Kara looks at him, she doesn't know why he deflects all the good he does to others like he deflected leadership to Barry, "No, Oliver..." She says as Barry finishes her sentence, "We all did it." Oliver just looks at Kara, her anger at him seems to have disappeared and he's not sure why.

[Later that night at the Hanger]

The new president is speaking to a small crowd as the Heroes stand behind her, "Many responsibilities have fallen to me since the president's passing at the beginning of this crisis. Sobering, sad responsibilities. This is not one of them. Today, it is my distinct honor to bestow upon you a small acknowledgement of the great debt that the world owes to you all."

Throughout this statement all the members are standing united and bowing their heads at the mentioning of the previous president. Mick on the other hand leans into Sara, "Is it just me, or is she really hot?" Sara takes a look as the president continues, "Although your brave efforts must remain a secret..." she makes her judgement and agrees with Mick, "She's hot."

The president continues her speech, "Know that, meta human or not, masked or not, each and every one of you is a hero." Kara breathes in not realizing she had been waiting to do so as the crowd, mainly Generals and other Government officials, erupts into applause.

Her eyes go to her left to see how Oliver is reacting, he's not he just stands there making sure he is standing in just the right way so no one can see under the hood, he's stoic, unfazed, as if this was nothing new to him, in fact if she could get a good look at him she would swear he found this annoying, having been against the idea of even showing up if not for Barry, Diggle, Sara, Felicity and basically everyone forcing him to go. Why does he cringe when someone calls him a Hero? He's proven time and time again that he is one, yet why won't he acknowledge it?

Later after the crowd leaves, the heroes are all together as Felicity opens up a champagne bottle, "Whoo! Whoa." They exclaim as she opens it.

"Thank you." Oliver says as she fills his glass and he walks back to his place, a few steps away from everyone but still within talking distance, Kara can't help but notice.

Barry follows Oliver as he detaches from the group, "Cheers." They drink their glasses, Kara notices and walks over to them leaving Ray and Felicity to talk, "It's like looking into a mirror." Felicity says as Ray looks at Kara, "Yeah, you know what's funny? She really kind of looks like my cousin." Felicity's smile drops as she remembers what Oliver said when she first started dating Ray.

"Hey, hey. Guys." Kara says as she reaches Oliver and Barry.

"Hey." Barry acknowledges her as Oliver just nods and continues walking leaving Barry and Kara to catch up to him, "Either of you ever save the world before?" she asks looking back and forth between the two, "Mm hmm." Barry gestures as Oliver replies, "Last year."

She sighs, they were used to saving the world, and one of them did it with nothing but a bow and arrow, "It doesn't get old, does it?"

"Nope. It sure beats screwing up the world." Barry replies looking down.

"Hey, you are too hard on yourself." She tells him and Oliver looks at Barry, "That's what people usually tell me."

Kara smiles as she thinks about everything she knows about him and how he guards himself from everyone, "And for good reason, I'm sure." She says, her voice a little higher than normal, was she nervous talking to him?

"But, back on my Earth, it's just me and my cousin. Between the two of us, we're more powerful than..." She begins but Barry smiles and cuts in, "Yeah, everybody in this room combined."

"No, no. That's the point. That's what you've all proven here. Meta humans or not, superpowers or not, you are Earth's mightiest heroes." Saying the last words towards Oliver who looks down and fidgets a little.

"Um... I owe you an apology. Keeping you at arm's length was the wrong move, and... Well, the truth is that this Earth could probably use a Supergirl." He says looking at her, she smiles and her cheeks get flustered and again in that flirtatious tone, "Well, that's... that's funny, because I was just thinking my Earth could use an Oliver Queen."

And for the first time since she's met him, he smiles, causing her to smile even more and Barry to chuckle at the encounter happening in front of him.

Kara looks at Oliver, the hero, the leader and mentor to most of the team that was created almost overnight, she respected him even more than she respected her cousin, because without any powers he was the real deal, a true hero, and he never took the glory, he shared or gave it to someone else, selfless. She felt something and she wasn't sure what but she was happy to have met him and for him to come around about how he saw her, it made her happier than she realized.

She shook the thoughts out of her head before talking to him again still a little red in the cheeks, "I know you said you don't get unnerved... But if you did, I think hardship is what makes us stronger. That's probably why these people look to you as their rock." She managed to say it without adding any of her thoughts into the mix, she didn't notice the grin on Barry's face as he agreed with her.

"You guys feeling the group hug?" He asked them as Oliver's face went from a small grin to a scowl in seconds, "No."

"Come on. Come on." Kara said smiling at him, she wanted to hug him, and that made her smile even more. Oliver looked at her and caught her eyes, _damn it_ , was all he thought as he finally nodded, "All right."

Barry laughs at the awkwardness coming from the two of them, Oliver is both relieved and mad when Cisco come over to them and interrupts the hug, Oliver and Barry release her but Oliver's hand lingers on the small of her back as she walks toward Cisco.

"Hey, Kara. I made you something."

"What? Cisco." She says as she takes the box from him and opens it to see a small Tech device, she's confused, "What, uh... What is it?"

Cisco chuckles, "Oh, it's a... It's an inter dimensional extrapolator."

"Oh, I..." she begins not sure what it meant, "It creates small breaches, so you can use it to cross over to our universe any time you need to." He explains after seeing the look on her face.

"Oh, my God. That's amazing." She smiles and laughs as one thought crosses her mind, _I can see him again_.

Her thought makes her blush a little but Cisco brings her back to reality, "I also included communication functionality, so if you ever need any help, you can always contact the team."

A man walks in, followed by two guards, "Something tells me you weren't invited here."

"Dr. Heywood." He says as Nate walks up to him.

"Don't 'Dr. Heywood' me. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I like parties, and I'm here for the mop-up." He replies.

"Cover-up. But you can't cover this up." Nate says as the man laughs and before he can say anything Kara walks up to him, "Agent Smith!

It's so funny seeing you here. I was just having the loveliest chat with your president about you. I was telling her, on my Earth, we have a Department of Extranormal Operations, which deals specifically with aliens. She thought as an excellent idea. She also loved my pitch about reassigning you to Antarctica." She smiles as the man gets angry and walks away, Oliver having heard her smiles when she walks back towards Barry giving her an approving nod and she in turns gives him one of her brightest smiles yet.

Nate smiles as well before turning back to Agent Smith, "Maybe next time, you're a little nicer to strange visitors from another planet." Smith walks away from them but before he gets out of hearing range Nate yells, "Pack a jacket!"

Oliver was talking to Sara and Diggle talking about the things they all enjoyed, battle stories. Oliver's survival instincts come alive all of a sudden and he looks at Sara, "Is someone staring at me?" asking her quietly.

Sara casually looks over his shoulder and spots Kara staring at him, with a look she knows all too well, the girl was smitten. She looked at Oliver again before replying, she wanted to see how this played out, "Yeah, its Kara, looks like your charm works on aliens too." She said with a grin on her face as Diggle smiled in amusement.

Oliver just shook his head, there had to be another reason she was looking at him. He turned around and noticed that Kara was looking at him and hurriedly looked away when he turned around, he looked at both Diggle and Sara who were both smiling, "I'm going to go properly apologize and get to know our new friend."

Kara saw him approaching and was doing her best to look casual, which was not working one bit. Oliver reached her and said, "Hey I want to clear some things up before you leave can we talk outside?" She nodded but refused to look up at him following him outside.

They walk until they get to the side of the building where some crates pallets were put after the crates were unloaded. They sat on them as Oliver began to talk, "I know I made a bad first impression I wasn't too accepting of you, but it wasn't personal. When I started my crusade, I was alone and I wanted it to stay that way but as you can see my team is just as stubborn as I am." She laughed because she had seen Felicity, Diggle, and Sara all being stubborn, even Thea was stubborn wanting to help.

She looked up at him and smiled, "No its okay I know in this Earth the only aliens you knew were trying to kill you and then I show up." Oliver looked right at her, or more importantly it felt like he was looking through her, she felt nervous.

"Kara, we needed you and I am glad Barry brought you here. I needed to see just how outclassed we are when it comes to other species. Barry has super speed but even I can get the best of him on a good day." He looked at her letting the words hit her, "You are truly incredible I don't think I could ever beat you and, ask anyone, that is hard for me to admit."

Out of everything he said this made her smile the most, he acknowledged her, why was she so happy? Why does he have that effect on her? She wondered but didn't care at the moment, she was seeing a side of Oliver that he probably didn't show many people, "I really like your Earth you guys have made me feel needed and wanted. On my Earth I am just Superman's cousin, he is someone I can never beat, even all my enemies know my weakness and try to kill me or run tests on me."

When she didn't hear, Oliver say anything she looked up to see him giving her a comforting look, not pity, but understanding, maybe? Then he finally spoke "You have a weakness that's hard to believe?"

Kara tried to keep it together, "Yeah it's called kryptonite it's a green glowing rock. Do you guys have that here?" She asked him wanting to know if the same fate had befallen her planet here.

Oliver thought for a moment before shaking his head, "No can't say we do. I thought you loved being a hero in your world?"

She did enjoy it but after seeing how the heroes here operated, no agenda, no involvement from the government, just helping and saving people from the evil of the world, kind of like her cousin did but here they would unite to face a crisis instead of trying to do it alone. She didn't realize what she truly felt until he had asked her, she enjoyed it, but did she love it?

"I don't know, every time I think I do there is a new government agency trying to clone me or run tests on me. Just before I got here someone kidnapped me and took my blood to steal something from my cousin." She sighed remembering how they had used her blood to get into the Fortress,

"I can't even date because I'm afraid of hurting them physically or trying to keep my identity a secret from them. Plus, I don't know if I can have kids with a human and if we did our kids would be experimented on and hunted by the same organizations that want me. There is so much I can't do, because of that."

Oliver listened to her, he knew how it was like working for organizations that he didn't want to, forced to comply or risk innocent lives or those of his family. "You know Felicity?" Kara nodded. "Well she and I were together I had just proposed and on the drive home our car was shot up and she lost the ability to walk."

Kara looked up at him shocked that Felicity and Oliver were together they seemed total opposites and confused since she had seen Felicity up and about, "A trusted ally eventually made a chip that fixed it but being with her has put her in danger. She has been kidnapped and hurt because of me and I won't let it happen again by staying separated. She has already moved on and is putting her life back together."

"Wow I thought you would be with a girl like Sara." That's when she noticed he turned his head away. She realized and continued to speak, "You were with her. I thought she was into girls because she has been looking at me all night."

Oliver had the faintest blush but nodded, "Yeah we were together on my father's ship when it crashed. She likes both men and women and has always been a free spirit. We haven't been together in years though but we are still close friends."

Kara nodded and then looked up to the stars, "I wonder if my planet exists here?" Oliver looked up also, "If your universe doesn't have me then I doubt this universe has one of you, if it did we'd be the luckiest universe in existence." She looked at him and noticed he was smiling, rare of him, but that just made her smile more.

"I just want a place to belong and slow down. Do you know I never have a free day, it's either my super hearing alerting me to a disaster or its the government ordering me to help, which I don't mind but sometimes I just want to be free, you know?"

"I don't get that much free time either, during the day I'm the mayor and at night I'm the Green Arrow. It's exhausting but worth it. I am currently trying to train a team to handle the crime when I am unable to due to Mayoral responsibilities."

Kara gave out a loud sigh and turned back to him, "Don't you wish that you could settle down and be left alone?"

Oliver thought for a minute before responding. "I do and I've tried but this life called me back even when I believed myself to be free. I know when the time comes I can pass the bow and mask down to another, eventually, but for right now I can't hope for an ever after."

He sighed as he looked at her, a concerned look on his face, "You are invincible and they will never let you settle down. We had a woman here named Amanda Waller, she would take people with powers, or skills and inject them with a tracker bomb in their neck to control them. I was an asset to her during my time away, she used the people I cared about as leverage and when that didn't work she used innocent lives. Your big mistake is showing your face to the world, it's one of the things that I learned thanks to that woman."

Kara looks at him, he was opening up, she smiled slightly but shook her head, "People don't know my secret identity Kara Danvers I wear glasses, pull my hair back and pretend to be clumsy."

Before she can continue he interrupts her, "Regular people don't know but the government does and anyone who can hack the government does. People know about my secret identity thanks to Waller and her Organization that kept tabs on me, thanks to Diggle's wife most of that data was erased but the information could have been leaked in one of many cyber-attacks, however, I'm not an invincible alien."

Kara took his words seriously, she thought about the DEO and how they answered to the president, what if one day the president wasn't so understanding of Aliens, what if they wanted to use her as a weapon the way her cousin feared they would one day try to do. "What do you think I should do?"

Oliver looked at literally the strongest person he knew on the brink of tears, "Go back and do your best, but if they ask you to do anything you don't want to, call me, we'll cross over and keep you safe, because like Mick said 'When you got a crew, you don't take a hit for the rest.' I believe he meant that no matter what happens if anyone ever needs the rest we will come and help anyway we can, and Kara that includes you as well. You're a part of this crazy family now."

That's when Kara launched herself into Oliver's arms and hugged him tight, Oliver felt his bones creaking with this super hug, but even though he hated hugs he put his hands on her back and lightly stroked it trying to comfort her and reassure her that she wasn't alone.

That's when Barry flashed in front of them and upon seeing them, especially Oliver actually giving someone a hug, had a face of someone who just walked in on his parents kissing. "Um… am I interrupting something?"

Both of them pulled apart almost instantly, "No, no, I am just scared about going back to my Earth alone. I will miss you guys."

"You ready to see if Cisco's gadget works?" Barry asked her as Sara made her way to the trio, she sighed and with one last look at Oliver, "Ready."

"And remember, if you guys ever need me, I'm just a call away." Oliver told her and she nodded, "Same here." She opened the portal and walked through it to her home.

"It's weird to think that all of this started with the two of us." Sara says to Oliver who nods, "You ever think what it would be like if we never got on that boat?" She continues, he looks at her, "I don't know if I have to think about it. I mean, maybe the Dominators showed us what our lives would have been like."

"I know it was a prison, but in a way..." She began but Oliver finished her thought, "In a way, it was a gift."

She nods in agreement and gives him a hug, one that Oliver doesn't shy away from, "Stay out of trouble."

"Yeah." He replies as she walks away to her team.

When she was gone, Barry turned to Oliver, "What did you say to break the peppiest person I know?"

Oliver sighed feeling bad for ruining Kara's night with his words. "I apologized again but the conversation turned to her unhappiness in her world. She is constantly being threatened by the government or someone who knows her one weakness. We also talked about settling down."

"Oh no, Oliver please tell me you didn't give her the heroes don't get the girl speech?"

Oliver nodded, "I told her about how Felicity and I tried but it can't work out. Your partner will always get hurt and you can't have a family with this job."

Barry looked at Oliver and realized that he was angry, "You can't give up on Felicity"

"Yes, I can Barry she has moved on and is better off for it." He said it calmly but his anger was apparent as he continued to talk about Kara, "Kara is focused on being a hero but she can't be a hero on her own terms. She is watched and ordered by the government. I let her know if she needed help we would be there."

Barry knew relationships and families were a bad subject for Oliver. He had a son that was in hiding, Felicity was with someone else and his parents were both killed in front of him. "Oliver, you sound like something bad is going to happen to her."

Oliver raised his voice, "It is Barry she is being controlled. She knows it's just a matter of time, I saw it in her eyes when she talked about her home that she wasn't happy."

Barry put a hand on his shoulder, "Let's go get a drink." Oliver just nodded.

[Bar]

Barry and Oliver are having some beers talking about their lives and normalcy, "Our lives aren't exactly normal."

"I told Kara that I was looking to reclaim some normal. Thinking on it now, I'm... I'm not so sure." Oliver tells Barry who nods, "I know what you mean. We both got a look at what life would look like normal."

Oliver nodded, "It would've been happy."

"But not full." Barry finished his thought as Oliver nods in agreement, "No. No, nowhere close."

Barry raises his beer to Oliver, "To things not being normal."

Oliver smiles and does the same to Barry, clinking the bottles, "To life being full."

Authors note:

 **So, what do you guys think? I appreciate any comments and for those waiting on an update on my other stories, I'm sorry but I should be posting their next chapter by Thursday.**


	2. Rescue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Arrow/Supergirl/Legends/Flash or anything else you may recognize. All characters belong to their creators.

 **Alright, here's the second chapter. Some events, like Billy dying are not going to happen. Other's did not happen in the order of the shows, like when Kara and Mon El were captured, just saying. Hope you enjoy.**

[Earth 1]

It had been three months since the invasion, Oliver was busy fighting Prometheus while his team took on Artemis, the trainee that had turned against them when she discovered that the hood was Oliver.

Oliver had some good hits on Prometheus and seeing that Artemis was having trouble especially against Rags, Prometheus decided it was best to retreat and go after Oliver psychologically like he had used Billy, although it didn't exactly go as he had planned but it did put Oliver on edge and a few more pushes would make his rage come back.

But for now, he needed to retreat and save his sidekick, he could leave her but then that would leave 3 more fighters to fight and he needed to focus on Oliver. He threw two flash grenades to cover their escape, when they were gone Oliver was angry that he had gotten away again. He looked to his team and told them to head back, they were done for the night.

He activated his coms and informed Overwatch that she should go home to Billy, he was just going to scout the area. "Oliver, you should just go home and rest, or spend some time with Thea."

He didn't respond and she sighed as she turned the coms off and left the arrow cave. He wasn't the same after the invasion, he seemed more concerned, distracted even, she wondered what could be on his mind but every time she brought it up he would pretend not to hear her or simply walk away, even Diggle was beginning to worry about him.

She took out her phone and dialed the only person that might be able to get him to talk about what was on his mind, "Hey, Barry, I have a favor to ask."

Meanwhile, Oliver was on a rooftop of a skyscraper sitting down looking out into the night. He was thinking about the events of the team-up and had a concerned look on his face, they hadn't heard from her in a while and he felt anxious. How was she? Was she safe? Or was she being hunted by the people she protected? He was so caught up in his head that he didn't even register Barry coming to a stop next to him.

Barry noticed that Oliver was lost in thought, so lost in fact, that his survival instincts didn't even kick in until Barry was there next to him. "Let me guess Felicity called you?"

"She's worried about you, and so is Diggle." He sits next to Oliver who just stares into space. "What's got you so worried that you barely registered me arriving?"

"Have you heard from her?" He said it so low Barry almost didn't hear him, it all came into place. He was worried that Kara hadn't answered or sent word for the last month. Normally, seeing Oliver worry over a woman would have given Barry a smile but this was different, his concern reminded him of one of the craziest plans he had helped Oliver with, to take down the League from within.

His eyes widened at the recollection and he spoke trying to make sure he wasn't thinking of doing anything crazy, "You're not seriously thinking about doing that, are you?" Oliver just looked at him and shrugged, the look on his face told Barry everything he needed to know.

Even if he didn't admit it to anyone, or denied it, like he had to Barry, he was taken with Kara and was worried his fears and hers had become a reality. He sighed, "I'll talk to Cisco and see if he can vibe her, we'll try and contact her again. Just don't do anything until we have more information."

Oliver nodded and turned back to the city, the look in his eyes made Barry sigh again, he left and went straight to Felicity and Diggle who were waiting for him at her apartment.

[Felicity's Apartment]

There they stood waiting for Barry to return, Diggle looked at Felicity, "It's been a while since I've seen Oliver like this, last time I saw that look on his face..."

Felicity looked at him, "Was when he killed Damien Darhk." She finished for him. He nodded and just then Barry came through the door and sat down across from them.

"We might have a problem," he looked at both of them, "Before Kara left, she and Oliver talked and well there were some issues on her world that Oliver opened her eyes to. He is worried that her fears may have been real and that it's the reason she hasn't contacted or answered our communications."

He looked at Felicity, "The biggest problem that Oliver had with her world was that she works for the government and they know her identity." Diggle's eyes widened, "He's worried that a person like Waller will come to power and force her to do their bidding."

Barry nodded, "We know Oliver never saw eye to eye with Waller but thanks to her he learned to be a few steps ahead and honed his survival instincts. But seeing that in Kara's world it's only her and her cousin and the government knows their identities that if they were hacked and her identity was given to the masses that she wouldn't have a normal life."

Felicity caught on to the conversation, Oliver was worried that Kara could end up in a place like ARGUS like he did or working for the League like Sara had. She looked at them before adding, "Or that the lives of her family and friends would be used against her so she complied to orders and did the governments bidding."

Barry nodded, "I told Oliver that Cisco would try and vibe her to see if she was safe and we would try to contact her again. I told him to not do anything until we had more information," he sighed again and Felicity and Diggle knew where this was going, "the look he had was the same look he gave me when I altered the timeline and told him about his son. The same look he had at her funeral. If we don't get answers soon he's going to do something crazy, in true Oliver fashion."

Diggle and Felicity knew he was telling the truth, when Oliver had that look, there wasn't any idea too crazy for him if it meant he could protect or avenge someone. The three sat there thinking how to best calm Oliver down and keep him from doing something dangerous.

[Rooftop]

Oliver stood up finally coming to a conclusion. He took his phone out and dialed the number, when they answered Oliver got straight to the point, "Hey, Cisco, I need your help. Can you meet me at the lair and don't tell anyone, especially not Barry, alright?" After waiting for Cisco to promise he made his way back to the lair.

[Lair]

Oliver arrived just as Cisco opened one of his breaches and stepped through, he looked around and when he saw Oliver he walked over to him taking off his modified shades, "Okay, why did you want me to come and not tell anyone? I know Barry came when Felicity called, what don't you want him to know?" he was concerned, it had been a long time since Oliver decided to do something on his own, and every time he did, it was a crazy idea.

Oliver just went over to his glass case that normally held his suit and opened the secret drawer he had underneath, he took out a bag and then headed to his weapons, he packed more arrows and materials into a different bag along with a replacement bow. Cisco just looked at him, his fears that he was up to something were being confirmed as he saw Oliver looking through his arsenal and putting the items in his bag.

Just as Cisco was about to call Barry, Oliver turned to him, "I need your help to get me where I need to go."

Cisco looked at him, "And where would that be that you didn't ask Barry or your team for help?"

Oliver walked up to him with a look that always made Cisco cringe, "I need you to open a breach to her world. Anywhere is fine, I'll do the rest."

Cisco looked at him and started shaking his head, "I can't let you go there, man, Barry made me promise I wouldn't open a bridge if you came to me." He tried to sound determined but the look Oliver had, told him that if he didn't do as told there would be hell to pay.

Oliver walked closer and stopped in front of his face, "Open one now, or you will see what Waller trained me to do!"

Cisco gulped and said a silent sorry to Barry before putting on his glasses again and opened a breach to National City. Oliver looked at him again, "Open the breach again in two weeks at this exact location. If I don't cross over, try and find me but not before the two weeks are over."

He walked to the breach then turned back to look at Cisco once more, "I know you'll tell Barry as soon as you close the breach, convince him not to follow. I have to make sure." Cisco nodded and with that Oliver was gone through the breach. As soon as he closed it, he dialed Barry's number.

[Felicity's Apartment]

The trio was discussing how to keep Oliver away from his dark thoughts and how they could distract him when Barry's phone rang, he noticed it was Cisco and answered, "Hey, man I'll be back in a few minutes."

"We have a problem, I'm at the Arrow Cave. I need you to call team Arrow as well."

Barry heard Cisco's voice tremble as he put the phone down he looked over to Felicity and Diggle who looked at him with concern, "Cisco's at the Arrow Cave he says he needs us there, now!" With that Diggle got his things and Felicity got her purse as Barry used his speed to take them there.

[Arrow Cave]

Cisco is pacing around the base trying to think how he's going to tell them he helped Oliver in the end on his mission. A few seconds pass when finally, Barry arrives with both Diggle and Felicity.

"What's the problem?" Barry asks worried that something may have happened to Iris or the rest of his friends.

"It's uh… It has to do with Oliver." He looked at Felicity and Diggle, Felicity went straight to her computer and Diggle looked though Oliver's equipment, "His spare bow and enough trick arrows for a long mission are missing." Diggle informs Felicity who sighs in turn, "His tracker isn't working either."

"I know where he is," everyone turned to Cisco, and upon seeing his look, the same look he had when he had revealed Barry's identity to Snart, Barry understood. "He went to earth-38, didn't he? That's why you're here."

Diggle and Felicity looked at him, he nodded but didn't look at them, he stared at the floor, "He called me and asked me to come, when I did he began getting things ready and when he was done he asked me to open the breach. When I said, I promised Barry I wouldn't the look on his face was one that I've never seen before."

Diggle looked at him, "Did he say anything else?"

"That if I didn't do what he wanted he would show me what Waller taught him." Felicity and Diggle both gulped, they understood why he helped Oliver, "When did he leave?" Barry asked him.

"Right before I called you, he told me to give him two weeks before opening the breach again at the same spot. He also told me to tell you guys not to follow him, he had to make sure everything was fine."

Diggle gave a frustrated sigh, "We don't blame you Cisco, when he gets like that it's do as told or he'll find a more dangerous way to proceed with his plan."

"So, what do we do? Go after him or let him do things his way?" Barry asked them, he knew Oliver would be beyond angry if they interfered. "What else, we cover for him. I'll inform the rest of the team." Felicity said as she walked back over to them.

"Cisco, can you, vibe him every few days to make sure he's not in danger?" Barry asked him, and he nodded, glad that they weren't mad at him.

"I guess we also have to tell Thea, so she can cover for his day job." Diggle added in.

Cisco just looked at them, "You guys aren't mad with me?" The three looked at him and gave him a small smile each, "When Oliver goes into mission mode we can never knock sense back into him, all we can do is make sure he doesn't get killed. Thanks for trying to stop him but whatever is going on in his mind it's making him act more isolated than ever before." Diggle told him as he pulled out his phone to call Thea.

Barry just sighed, he was pretty sure what was going on in his mind, and him denying it was what was making him act so isolated from them all. He just hoped that Oliver's fears where just that and that Kara was safe.

[Earth-38]

Oliver arrived on the roof of a building and directly in front of him was CatCo. It was night here as it was on his earth. Barry had told him that they didn't exist in this earth at least when he crossed over by accident. Deciding that it would be best to look for a place to lay low he started moving from building to building making sure to mark the one he had arrived at.

A few buildings later he found an abandoned warehouse to make base at. What am I doing? Where is she? Why am I here? These were just a couple of the thoughts going through his mind. He began working out to clear his head, it was past midnight when he decided to get some sleep.

It was 4 in the morning when he woke up from his restless sleep. The same dream ever since that day, he can't get rid of it no matter what he tries to do. She dies every time no matter what he does to stop it. Giving up on sleep, he instead hides his equipment and decides to head out and scout CatCo, the place she works at during the day.

[CatCo]

He was surprised at the lack of security in the building having been able to walk through to the top floor without any problems. People were already working on the latest stories and trying to make their deadlines. Nobody noticed him just stroll right on through, some of the women did see him but as soon as he gave them a charming smile they left him alone, _Good to know it works here as well_ , he thought.

He arrived in front of a glass office, one wall was filled with different screens with different articles and poster designs. The name on the door read, James Olsen. As he was standing there taking in the office and calculating escape routes in case of emergency he felt someone staring at him and he spun around. A man about half the size of Diggle stood there looking at him. He walked up to the man and offered his hand, "Oliver Queen, I'm here looking for Kara Danvers, she told me she worked here."

The man shook his hand hesitantly, "James Olsen, um, how do you know Kara?" he asked concern plaguing his face.

Oliver studied James, he noted the concern and worry in his voice, he gave him a tight smile, "A friend. I'm in town for a week and the last time I talked to her she told me she worked here, so, I was going to surprise her but I can't seem to find her."

James looked at the man, how did Kara know him? He was nothing like Winn or Kara he had an aura around him similar to J'onn and Clark. Except there was something about him that he didn't like and he wasn't sure why. "She decided to take a sudden vacation with her sister." He lied trying to sound genuine, walking to his office.

Oliver observed him even more as he followed him. Once inside the office he closed the doors, this man had just lied to him. James heard the doors close and turned around, the calm man was no longer calm. "Why d-" before he was able to ask Oliver cut him off.

"Where is she really, Mr. Olsen. Where is Kara Zor-El?" At the sound of Kara's kryptonian name James froze, how did he know who she was?

Oliver noted his reaction, the worry and shock that he knew her real name, his anger subsided a little. "I've been trying to reach her for the past month but I haven't heard back. It's unlike her to at least send word that she was okay."

James looked at him and saw that he was being sincere, he took a risk and decided to contact Winn, he took his phone out and dialed the number as the man just looked on. "Hey, Winn, I need to stop by and we need to talk. There's someone here asking about her."

When he got an answer, he lowered the phone and walked out of the office, "Follow me." He said and Oliver did.

[DEO]

They arrived at a building in silence not haven spoken one word since the office. Oliver memorized the route and upon entering the building his instincts flared, the atmosphere in this building was similar to ARGUS. The offices here were a front of some kind, could this be the agency she said she worked for?

They rode the elevator all the way up to the top floors, as soon as they entered Oliver could see the base, he walked down the hall, and came into a command center. As soon as he was there agents appeared everywhere surrounding him, James moved over to the side.

Oliver took notice of everyone, then a tall black man, similar size to Diggle walked in front of him, a woman with short brown hair walked beside him.

"Who are you and why are you looking for Kara?" The man asked Oliver. He in turn just looked them over, and since he wasn't answering them an agent moved to subdue him. In an instant Oliver disarmed him and withdrew two collapsible Eskrima sticks from his pants and moved on the rest of the agents.

The last time Oliver moved with such anger and rage was when he fought Darhk. He didn't kill any of them just knocked them unconscious until only four people remained. The man who had spoken, the woman at his side, James and another lanky man next to him.

The scene of seeing this man fight was terrifying, he wasn't just trained like most of the agents, his moves and skills were honed to kill and yet he managed to subdue them not kill them. The man moved on Oliver and when he got a hand on Oliver, his instincts bolted him in the opposite direction.

"You're not a normal human." The man told him and Oliver grinned, "No, but I'm still a human, unlike yourself. I came here to find Kara, I need to make sure."

The woman looked at him and spoke, "Make sure of what? What do you know about my sister?"

At her words, Oliver looked at her, the look he gave her spoke volumes. He wasn't a threat he was worried, concerned, and afraid?

The man noticed as well and decided to show his true self, "I'm J'onn J'onzz, I'm the last son of mars and Director of the DEO."

Oliver dropped his weapons and looked at the alien in front of him, "I'm Oliver Queen, known as the Green Arrow on my Earth."

J'onn looked at the man in front of him and then turned to the woman whose eyes had widened at the mention of another earth, "You're the one she went to help three months ago, alongside Barry Allen."

Oliver turned to her and nodded, "We've been trying to contact her for the past month, when we didn't hear back at all. I became concerned and came here."

James clenched his teeth at hearing that he was concerned for Kara. The man next to him noticed and grinned slightly.

"You crossed worlds just to make sure she was okay?" J'onn asked him as he changed back to his human appearance. "Yes. She's important to me," he said and then quickly added, "And the rest of the team back home."

This little blunder didn't go unnoticed by the woman, J'onn or James. "I'm Alex Danvers, I'm Kara's sister." She finally introduced herself.

"like I said I'm Oliver Queen, it's a pleasure to meet you." Oliver extended his hand out and they shook.

"My sister mentioned to us that she was on another Earth during her unexpected vacation. She mentioned that the invaders were Dominators and that the Heroes on that world were a mix of Meta-humans and non-powered individuals." Alex looked at him and she saw him cringe at the mention of Hero.

"I'm no Hero, the others on the other hand are, and so is Kara. She helped save my world, a world that was not her own, she's the embodiment of a true hero." Oliver said honestly, Alex nodded remembering the rant Kara had gone on about a certain Emerald Archer,

' _There's a hero on that earth that doesn't see himself as such, even though the other's look up to him and follow him, he stays in the shadows away from the recognition. It's as if he carried the weight of the world with him at all times, if anything goes wrong he blames himself, but I see him as the Leader of those heroes, even if he did name Barry the leader. Barry looked to him for help and not once did he deny him, he is actually the reason Barry became a hero and later trained him to use his head and not blindly rely on his powers.'_

This must be that man that Kara seemed to admire, a normal human that fought against people with powers and aliens, in Kara's words, _'He was the true embodiment of the word hero. I never thought I would meet someone I respected more than my cousin.'_

Taking Kara's words to heart she believed he could be trusted. "Kara's been taken by Cadmus."

Oliver looked stunned, James and Alex looked at him curiously, his composure and demeanor changed in an instant, "For how long?" his voice was dark, and low. It sent shivers down James' back as well as the man standing next to him.

Alex noticed the shift in his personality but answered anyway, "It's been three weeks. We've sent teams in to where we believe their base is but we haven't been able to get eye's inside."

Oliver looked at them, "What are the approximate coordinates?" James and J'onn looked at him, he couldn't be serious. "You're not thinking about going by yourself, are you?" The man next to James asked.

"The enemy knows your strategies, your arsenal, and your regulations. They expect trained agents like yourself or Aliens like J'onn." He pointed out as the group thought about it, he was right. "However, they would never expect someone like me, from what Kara told me the only heroes around are her and her cousin, aliens. I may not be a hero but I'm a vigilante, a soldier and an assassin."

Alex looked at him, assassin, that explains his fighting skills that aim to kill not subdue. "You're an assassin?" The man beside James asked again.

"In my earth, there was an organization that worked from the shadows, the League of Assassins, they worked behind the scenes keeping the balance of good and evil, although they accepted contracts. Because of some of events involving someone I love, I accepted the leaders offer to take his place, and in return he would save her." Everyone looked at him, he was selfless, Kara was right he would do anything for his friends.

"When the plan to eradicate my City was confirmed I took action and in doing so the leader, Ra's, called me out to fight which I did and I killed him. I became the new Ra's. I gave up the title to the person that helped me but in the end I had to take his power away again and returned it to my wife, in the eyes of the League," Everyone was confused by that information but he continued, "She in turn disbanded the League."

"Infiltration, Assassination, Rescue missions. These are all things I have experience in. I'm your best bet at getting eyes inside the base."

"You know you skipped on the whole wife, thing, right?" James said, slightly hoping that he was indeed married.

Oliver sighed, out of all the things in his life this was one of the oddest things to happen to him, "She and I were forced into marriage by her father, Ra's, as a way to unify the new heir and the old heir. It was only in the eyes of the league, it wasn't official."

Alex and J'onn nodded in understanding, he had to keep appearances in order to successfully infiltrate the organization. James seemed annoyed and the man next to him seemed impressed by Oliver's story.

Oliver looked at the man who still hadn't introduced himself, "By the way who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Winn, I'm a close friend to Kara." Oliver extended his hands and they shook hands. "I'm glad Kara has all of you, but, I need the coordinates."

J'onn was about to refuse but Alex handed him a piece of paper, "Please, bring her back to us." Oliver looked at her and nodded before turning away and walking out on them.

"You trust him?" J'onn asked her.

"You heard the way Kara talked about her time away, she seemed happy and she seemed to light up when she mentioned this man. If I can't trust him, I can at least trust Kara." Alex said.

"Indeed, and he's right. Cadmus knows our ways but they would never expect someone from another earth."

Winn looked at James who seemed to hate the idea of letting that man go after Kara. Not too long ago Winn felt the same way about James and Kara. Now he just hoped Oliver could get Kara back.

[Makeshift Lair Earth-38]

After leaving the base Oliver had to make a quick stop at a pawn shop to get some cash and get some tech that worked on this earth. He searched for the coordinates and to his luck they were in the middle of the mountains, he would be able to blend in and capture someone for information.

He continued to study the map and satellite images, man was he glad that their systems weren't so different from his earth. After an hour of studying the map, he had a plan thought out and geared up in normal clothes with what he needed in one bag. He tested his trick arrows to see if they worked and to his surprise they did except for the voice recording arrow.

On this earth, he had no contacts so he would need to move around publicly and slowly. He had to be careful and hope that she was in that base.

He finally arrived close enough to change into his Arrow suit and use the darkness for stealth. He armed himself with his bow and quiver as well as his sword, a gift from Nyssa after she disbanded the league. A few smoke and flash bombs as well.

He moved through the darkness as silently as possible, and then he heard a group of guards coming towards him. He climbed a tree and was high enough to be hidden by the branches should they look up.

"What do you think they're doing to the prisoners?" one of them asked the group.

"Gaining intel and data on one of the strongest Aliens, why else would we have to use that kid to get to her." Another guard said as the rest agreed.

"After the head gets what she wants then what?"

"Then we test the results on her cousin and make sure we end their threat for good."

At hearing the end of the sentence Oliver fired three arrows killing three guards instantly and then dropping down and killing the other two who had turned around after hearing their comrades fall. He removed the uniform from one of the guards and put it on hiding his suit back in his bag and hanging it up in the tree where he had hidden earlier marking the base of the tree to remember where it was.

He moved the bodies and hid them under some shrubs, he had killed without thinking and the guilt he normally felt was not bothering him. He took their gear as well, they used guns and when he checked the clips he saw a slight green glowing rock. Oliver remembered Kara telling him about a radioactive green rock from her planet that could kill her. He took all their ammo and anything that was green, piled them up far away and set explosives, it might not be much but he felt the need to get rid of anything that could hurt her.

As he made his way back to the base the explosives went off, anyone in the area would investigate and allow him to get in undetected.

[Inside Cadmus Base]

His diversion had worked, agents moved out to check out the explosion. He walked into the building and walked in until he came up to the security office, only one person was monitoring the screens. He stepped in and the guard looked up at him, "What's the status out there?"

"There was an explosion in the northwest, some teams were deployed to check it out. I was instructed to check up on the prisoners in case the explosion was a diversion."

The guard nodded and pulled up the camera's where the prisoners were being held. Oliver was relieved to see that Kara was alive, she looked weakened but she was alive.

"It seems the explosion might just have been an accident of some kind. The prisoners are still in their cages."

Oliver nodded, "Do you think I should go and stand guard or go back out?"

The guard thought for a moment, the explosion could be an accident but if it wasn't it'd be best to have a guard on duty. "Go down the hall, I'll open the locks and remember it's the door on the left. Last guard ended up getting lost in the lab."

Oliver nodded and headed to the door, and just like the guard had said as soon as he reached to open the door he heard the doors unlock. He stepped through and walked down the corridor, stopping at the right door.

He moved out of the lab and walked back to the left door, as soon as he was inside he threw three darts at the cameras, and barred the door with the empty Ak47. As he neared the cages he saw Kara laying on the floor with her back to him talking to the man in the other cage. Oliver noticed the green lights on the top of the cages and in a swift movement sent four exploding darts at the lights taking them out.

Kara and the man jumped when they saw the explosion and quickly turned to see a guard coming towards them, except he wasn't wielding a gun, but a bow. Kara's heart skipped a beat, her hopes of it being who she thought it was making her nervous.

"I was worried when we didn't hear from you, I had to make sure nothing had happened." He saw her smile, a smile that removed the stress from the past month. She couldn't help smiling as Oliver made his way to her cage and opened it, she had enough strength to stand and walk but she let him help her up and leaned on him.

He helped her over to the next cage and opened it, the man came out and looked confused. "This is Oliver," Kara introduced the man helping her, "Oliver this is Mon el. He's a daxamite, from Daxam the sister planet of krypton."

Oliver nods his head in acknowledgement just then guards come in after them, in one swift movement Oliver positions himself in front of both of them and fires his sedative arrows. The guards go down without firing a shot. Mon El looks at Kara, "He's much better than what you told me."

Oliver looked at her, "Does everyone know about me," silent pause, "and the rest of the team?"

Kara blushed slightly, "Only people I trust." She didn't want to look at him in case he was mad, but she managed to glance his way and she saw him give her a smile. Causing her to smile back.

Mon El just looked at them awkwardly, he began to walk ahead which snapped the two back to reality. He reached for her and she again accepted his help.

Now that Mon El was out of his cage and away from the lead his strength was returning. When more guards showed up it was his turn to protect the other two. Once they were down Oliver took a left, Mon el followed them until they reached a wall, he looked at Mon El, "You don't happen to have super strength, do you?"

Mon El smiled and ran at the wall making a hole large enough for them to exit. Oliver laughed and looked at Kara, "Aliens." She just gave him a smile, which he returned.

Once outside she looked at Oliver, "I've recovered enough strength, thanks for helping me." She reluctantly let go of him, "Can you guys make it back to the DEO?"

She looked at him and nodded, "Alright, I'll meet you there."

"Oliver where are you going?" She asked him a little worried.

"Making sure they don't follow you. I'll be right behind you." She nodded but didn't want to leave him.

Mon El took off and Kara followed him, she needed to get back to recover. She took one last look at Oliver who had taken out a device in his hands and was walking into the woods.

A few moments later there was a massive explosion where the base was at, causing Kara to look back. Using her x-ray vision, she looked for Oliver and saw him coming out of the woods dressed in his Arrow suit, she followed him until he reached the hidden motorcycle he had stolen. He got on and left. She took off hoping to get there before him, not wanting him to know she was watching over him.

[DEO]

Kara and Mon El arrived and where greeted by J'onn, Alex, James and Winn. Kara noticed that the agents normally in the command center where missing, "Where's everyone else?"

"We had an encounter with an Emerald Archer. We believed he was a threat when James called and well long story short most are in the medical bay with a new appreciation for life." Winn told her which made Kara wince.

Alex looked at her, "He promised to bring you back and… he did." She was on the verge of tears, Kara hugged her.

"I don't know what kind of training he went through but he made it all the way to us and then lead the way out." Mon El told them.

James looked annoyed, "I guess his assassin training was what helped him get to you."

Kara noted the slight disgust in his voice and was about to say something when a raspy low voice calmed her down. "Makes it easy to get in and out of places unnoticed."

They all turned to see the Green Arrow arrive through the entrance that normally only Kara or J'onn used. He walked down the steps and for the first time J'onn and Alex saw what Kara told them about him hiding in the shadows to be true. The hood and the mask made it impossible to see his face.

Alex rushed to him trying to hug him for bringing Kara home but out of instinct he lunged himself off the steps and kept his distance.

"Oh, yeah I should have mentioned. He's not really into hugs." Kara told Alex with an amused smile at seeing Alex look surprised by his reaction.

"Oh." She said and Oliver took his hood off along with his mask, "Nothing personal, a hug is a perfect way to get stabbed in the back."

Alex and J'onn nodded seeing his point. He was really guarded but his skill was unmatched.

"Are you leaving now that Kara is safe?" James said flatly which made Kara angry, but again before she could say anything Oliver spoke, "No, she's still in danger, as long as she's on this earth." The last part he said more to himself than anyone but J'onn and Alex heard him.

Everyone looked at him, "What do you mean?" Kara asked him.

Oliver walked up to her and handed her a hard drive, "Before I walked into the room you guys were being held at I took a detour to their lab, I got everything they had on both of you."

"What do you mean had?" Winn asked him, "Did you erase everything?"

"No, he blew the lab and another part of the base up." Mon El told them.

They all turned to him with eyes wide, "You managed to blow up their base?" Alex asked him surprised by his skill.

"Only the parts I traveled through, the security office with all the footage, the lab and the place where Kara was being held. Whatever they had it's gone unless someone was there before me backing up the data."

Kara looked at him, she saw what the rest of the heroes on his earth saw now, a man with a plan that adapts as the need arises, a survivor.

Winn walked up to Kara and took the hard drive to his station. Kara and Oliver remained behind as everyone else moved closer to Winn. "Thanks for coming."

"I promised to come whenever you needed me."

She looked at him and asked, well blurted out, "How did you know I was in trouble?"

"We've been trying to reach you for a month and when you didn't respond, I became concerned. So, I had Cisco send me over."

She nodded and although she had been held prisoner she was glad, because he was here now, "When are, you going back?" she sounded hopeful wanting him to stay, at least for a little bit.

He froze, looked at the floor before responding, "Two weeks is the time limit I gave Cisco. But if things aren't finished here by then we'll have backup."

She smiled, for some reason she felt happy, "It's late you should get some rest. I'll be back tomorrow to see what Winn finds."

She looked at him, confused, as he walked towards the roof entrance. Everyone turned around at his words, and then they realized, he wasn't from this earth, where was he staying?

"Oliver where are you going? Your safe houses don't exist here." Kara reminded him.

"No, they don't but no matter the earth there are always abandoned buildings." With that he shot an arrow and jumped off the building.

Mon El looked on, "Okay, I can do things that most humans can't and that's cool and all, but that," he pointed at Oliver swinging around a building, "is awesome!" Winn nodded in agreement as did J'onn and Alex.

Alex turned to Kara and noticed that she seemed sad that he was gone, and worried, "Does he ever ask for help or take it at least?"

Kara looked at her sister and shook her head, "From what Barry told me, he prefers to work alone, even though he has a team, he prefers doing everything alone so that no one gets hurt."

Alex thought for a few moments before she leaned into her sister's ear and whispered, "Go find him." Kara looked at Alex and even though she wanted to, what if he wanted to be alone.

"It'd be better if he wasn't alone. This is another Earth, even if he is a survivor, he still needs friends, you should know that being from a different planet." J'onn told her, he could see that she cared for him and he felt the same way towards her, it's the only way he could have gone on that impossible mission. James seeing where the conversation was headed decided to leave.

Kara thought about it but again, she wasn't sure if he would accept her help, and just thinking about it caused her unease, "I agree with Hank here," Winn said, "He's alone, and as badass as he is, what if he runs into hostile aliens?"

Kara's eyes widened and before anything else could be said she was gone. Alex turned to Winn, "Well that seemed to do the trick."

Winn shrugged, "You guys saw it too? How long do you think it will take for either of them to admit it?"

Hank just sighed, "They're both stubborn so not anytime soon." He looked at Alex, "Would you be okay if she followed him?"

Alex sighed slightly saddened by the thought, "No, but you saw her when she talked about this other earth, she was happy in a way that I haven't seen before. And maybe he's right as well, she's not safe on this earth with Cadmus and synthetic kryptonite being produced."

Hank nodded, "Or with people like General Lane knowing who she is when she's not Supergirl." He added.

Mon El looked at them, "As long as she's happy, right?"

[Skies of National City]

Kara was flying around using her x-ray vision to try and locate Oliver, but she was having little luck. She arrived at the last abandoned warehouse within the city limits surrounded by trees and easy to defend or escape if the need arose.

 _He's got to be here, it screams Oliver_. She thought and instead of using her x-ray vision she landed and walked inside, "Oliver are you here?" she asked trying to hear if anyone was present.

"Kara?" came his voice from up above her, she looked up to see him crouched bow in hand.

"Hi." Was all she managed to say as he dropped down next to her, when he stood up he spoke, "Kara, you should be resting."

"I will but I can't let you stay out here." She began to protest, "I'll be okay, I've lived in worse places." He simply stated as he walked to where he had his equipment.

"I understand but there are hostile aliens on this earth, Oliver. It would be safer staying with me…" Oliver looked at her and a few seconds passed before she realized what she had said, "I appreciate the concern Kara, but I don't want to be a bother. I'm comfortable staying right here."

"Well you staying out here is a problem, I- ahh- we'd be worried that something happened to you. Please?" She gave him a look that made his decision waver, he tried to look away but he couldn't, "Alright." He sighed, he had given in.

[Kara's Apartment]

Having given Oliver directions to her apartment she flew above him to make sure he was headed there and not to another warehouse, when her building came into view she flew faster and went inside, changed quickly and was at the door just as Oliver knocked on the door.

"Welcome." She said as she let him come inside, a bright smile on her face.

"Are you sure you want me here, I don't want to be a bother." He said stopping at the doorway. She looked at him, and not sure why, she grabbed his hand and led him the rest of the way into her apartment.

"I'm sure, make yourself at home." She said as they sat down on her couch.

"Well thank you, I'll be fine here on the floor. You should go get some rest."

"Do you want some blankets or a pillow?" She asked him as she got up.

"No, I'm fine. Now, get some rest." He smiled at her trying to reassure her and she smiled back, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He called after her and with that he turned off the lights and laid down on the floor and within minutes he was asleep. He slept all night, no nightmare this time to wake him.

 **Authors note:**

 **So, what do you guys think? I appreciate any comments and suggestions.**


End file.
